


Amuleto

by Kikinu



Category: Digimon Adventure
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No es sólo una armónica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amuleto

— ¿Vas a llevarla? — pregunta Gabumon, poniéndose el traje espacial.

Yamato no entiende de qué le habla, entonces su compañero saca la vieja armónica guardada en su bolso. Yamato sonríe, asintiendo con la cabeza.

— ¿Se puede hacer música en el espacio? — pregunta el digimon, intentando cerrarse el traje. Yamato lo ayuda.

— No lo sé, pero vamos a descubrirlo. Hey, podemos llegar a ser los primeros en tocar la armónica en el espacio.

Gabumon celebra y Matt decide no decirle que la lleva para la buena suerte. Si sobrevivieron a su primer aventura en el digimundo con ella en el bolsillo, seguro también van a sobrevivir con ella a su primer viaje al espacio.


End file.
